battletoadsfandomcom-20200214-history
Battletoads (Arcade)
Battletoads, also known as Battletoads Arcade or Super Battletoads, is the fifth and last 90's game of the Battletoads series developed by Rare and published by Electronic Arts. It was released in 1994 for the arcade and maintains the beat-em-up gameplay similar to that from previous games. Up to three players, as the Battletoads, brawl aliens and mutant rodents through six levels to save the universe from the Dark Queen. The game also includes vertical and bonus levels. Each Toad has its own signature attack, and as customary for the series, players can knock enemies towards the screen, breaking the fourth wall. Around the time of the its release, Rare moved on to developing arcade titles. Releasing the game in arcades gave the company more freedom, allowing them to add mature themes that Rare wouldn't have been able to add into the game otherwise. The game was slated to receive ports for the Super Nintendo and Game Boy, both of which were cancelled due to reportedly low sales of the Arcade machine. The game would later be added to the Rare Replay compilation for the Xbox One, making it the first time it receive a home console port. Story She's back... the Dark Queen, that is. This time, her wickedness is lurking near the Galactic Corporation's defense fleet aboard her wicked rocket, the Gargantua. Our home-toads are rarin' to rumble against the Queen and her villainous sidekicks, Big Blag and Robo-Manus. But the ever cautions Dark Queen is not taking any chances, and this time she's brought some new reinforcements in the shape of new baddies like General Vermin and Robo Rat! Rev up your space boards, aqua lungs, for six missions of toadacious, Arcade-style, three-player action! Gameplay Battletoads Arcade retains the beat 'em up gameplay from it's predecessors, with only two vehicle stages. All three Battletoads are playable, this time having different stats to further differentiate them as well as unique Smash Hits for each. One of the biggest differences in comparison to earlier games is the increased amount of gratuitous violence. Visible blood splatters, decapitations on some enemies, and occasional toilet humor make this a far more mature game for the arcade crowd. Levels and Bosses Enemies * Wrenchie * Grunty * Giblet * Rabid Roodolph * Scammy * Mr. Frosty * Swat Rat * Gonnad * Frazzle * General Vermin * Snappa * Ugly Mug * Grogg * Gristle * Laser Emplacement * Missile * Security Sphere * Walker * Drones * Fireball * Assault Craft Trivia * The game proved unsuccessful in the arcades and its in-production Super NES and Game Boy ports were canceled despite the latter being reportedly completed and scheduled for home console release. * Both Professor T. Bird and Angelica were going to appear in the game. Their sprites can still be found in the game's data. * The game was originally going to have eight stages in total, with two of these missions being cut out and the order of the remaining ones being changed in the final game. ** The third mission in the final game was originally going to be the second one, while the original third mission, Brain Chase, was cut from the game. ** The fourth mission originally had a organic theme, as the toads descended down a gigantic creature's stomach, culminating in the fight against Karnath. In the final game Karnath was moved to the second stage. ** The second mission was originally the fifth one and featured a unique boss fight against Admiral Oink, which was cut entirely from the game. He was eventually replaced with Karnath, though his sprites can be found in the game's data. The screen where you'd fight him also had a tied up Santa, which would be released upon Oink's defeat. ** The last mission in the final game was originally the sixth one. ** The seventh mission, The Maze, was cut from the game and would feature the 'toads navigating a maze while a wrecked Robo-Manus chased them. ** The fifth mission in the final game was originally the last one, and would culminate in a boss rush against Big Blag, a rematch against Robo-Manus and the final fight against the Dark Queen, with only the fight against Blag making it to the final game. Category:Games